Chief Guard
The Chief Guard is the secondary antagonist of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. He was the unnamed commander of Mola Ram's Thuggee guards and also helped oversee the enslaved children in the mines. He was a very ruthless and cold-hearted man who only spoke Hindi. He was portrayed by the late , who also played the German Mechanic in Indiana Jones and Raiders of the Lost Ark. Biography The huge, powerfully built man was first introduced when Indiana Jones saw him yelling at one of the children and then whipping him. Jones then threw a rock at the guard's head, which allowed the child to run away. The Chief Guard quickly turned around and looked up at Jones before alerting several of the other guards of their intruder. Later, he restrained Jones as the archaeologist was forcefully put into a black sleep, and much later, he fought with Indy in the mines. The large Thuggee attacked Jones after Jones freed the children. Jones landed several good punches on him but the guard brushed them off and punched Jones and then threw him a mine cart. Short Round tried to help Indy by flogging the guard with his whip, but he was hurled aside by the man. The guard then pushed the cart until it gained momentum to move itself. Jones and the guard fought in the cart with the guard winning. The cart stopped at the top of the ramp and flipped both men onto a conveyor belt which led to a rock crusher. On the conveyor belt, Jones and the guard fought each other, with both men landing heavy blows. But whenever Indy gained the upper hand, he was paralyzed via a voodoo doll at the hands of Zalim Singh until Short Round disabled the Maharajah. Willie Scott assisted Jones by throwing rocks at the guard and giving Jones things to hit him with. The behemoth guard was finally defeated when his red drape-like scarf was caught in the rock crusher, pulling the guard towards it. He then pleaded with Indy to save him. Despite a merciful attempt to pull him free, Jones was not strong enough and the guard was pulled into the rock crusher to his death. Much like a German Mechanic Jones would later encounter, the man was killed by his own side's machinery - in this case the rock crusher that fatally smashed him flat, spilling blood. Gallery Untitled-01-32-46.jpg|Chief Guard's demise. Trivia *The Nostalgia Critic says that this character is "the second-to-last-boss you usually encounter in a video game". *The Chief Guard only speaks in Hindi language and has no lines in English. Sadly, his lines were not translated. Navigation Category:Thugs Category:Fighters Category:Indiana Jones Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Military Category:Torturer Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Nameless Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Fanatics Category:Minion Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:Supremacists Category:Right-Hand Category:Lawful Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Traitor Category:Wrestlers Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Enforcer Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Mongers Category:Enigmatic Category:Warlords Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials